


I don’t know but I don’t care

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mild Language, but not really, can I have the boys in tuxedos please, ofc I can im the author, one sided sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Before Keith can plot his escape at Shiro’s wedding, a friend comes around and halts it in his tracks.





	I don’t know but I don’t care

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic in the span of probably five hours, sorry if it’s sloppy but I’m happy with it. 
> 
> Special thanks to my bestie beta and friend, Silverine. 
> 
> Fic inspiration ‘I don’t care’ by Ed Sheeran and Justin Bieber

Keith tucks himself further into the corner as the music beats around him. To the tune of cliché pop music, the dance floor is filled with people swaying their bodies, laughing cheerily.

 

And Keith thinks it’s fine if it’s them. _Better them than me_.

 

He’s bumped into, and keeping his eyes down he slides over more, his still untouched glass of champagne sloshing over the side.

 

He’s plotting his escape, and deciding on how upset Shiro would be if he left, when unexpectedly his drink is swiftly removed from his hand.

 

He scoffs, finding James gulping down the liquid.

 

_There’s no way he’s breathing,_ he thinks as he watches the golden liquid slip between his lips in quick successive gulps.

 

James places the glass down on a passing waiters tray when he’s finished, cocking his head towards Keith with a smile that Keith knows the pilot only shares with him but is too proud to admit it.

 

Their friendship bloomed innocently after the war. James just _got_ Keith. Having known him since childhood, what other reason could that be. But it’s nice, James challenges Keith. It’s a welcome defiance Keith accepts instead of all the gushing he gets for being Black Paladin.

 

And, in a strange way, James makes everything else fall away and it’s like they’re the only ones at this wretched reception.

 

“Ditching early?” James asks, leaning in to be heard over the music. Keith can smell the sweet alcohol on his breath, but it’s less bothersome and more curious as to its taste if James seems to favor it so much.

 

“Planning on it.”

 

“The captain won’t be too happy.”

 

Keith hums, sliding his eyes behind James shoulder, easily spotting Shiro out on the dance floor with his new husband.

 

“I don’t think he’d notice.”

 

“I would.” James replies with startling seriousness Keith doesn’t want to unpack, “At least dance with me first?”

 

“You know, you wouldn’t be asking me to dance if you weren’t drunk.” He replies, arms crossing to match his raised eyebrow.

 

“I’m not drunk, but the champagne is good.”

 

The pilot holds out his hand, and Keith’s eyes trail up his arm to his face. James looks dashing in his tux, bow tie sitting perfecting at his neck, hair slicked back but his unruly bangs hang just above his eye. In any other scenario Keith could imagine, it would never be James asking him to dance at a wedding.

 

He takes his hand anyway.

 

Immediately, James pulls him along and suddenly a crippling fear pushes its way through his gut.

 

He has no clue how to dance.

 

He eyes everyone around him, flailing and laughing. The music is just right to feel good but Keith doesn’t get to dwell too long on how he’s going to move his body in sync to it when James is pulling him close.

 

Keith blinks barely over James shoulder, chest to chest and James’ hand in his own. Another hand settles warmly on his waist, effectively stunning him against James close enough to smell his cologne.

 

His dance partner starts to sway slowly, completely outcasted to the way everyone around them is moving, and his protests fall on deaf ears.

 

“Shh, no one is watching us.” James mutters, leaning his head on Keith’s gently and his traitorous mind supplies this must be how it feels to be held like he’s loved softly.

 

Quietly, only loud enough for him to hear, James starts humming a tune to their dance. The vibration electrifies down his neck, settling into his chest and before he realizes what he’s doing, Keith roughly pushes James back.

 

“Sorry, I just, need some air.”

 

His heart doesn’t stop pounding until he’s outside, gasping for breath. With unsteady fingers, he loosens his tie, undoing the button at his neck for good measure. The feelings James stirs in him are too bold, too open, and Keith’s afraid James will read him like a book.

 

He lets his legs carry him; lets the cool breeze soothe him. Once everything inside him feels normal, he takes a deep breath, climbing to sit on a safety rail lining the road towards another section of the Garrison. It’s quiet, and barren, the desert always knowing how to calm him. The fireflies in the distance are a nice touch too.

 

He feels more than hears James come up behind him. Although, in his current state the pilot's feet hit the ground heavier than usual.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“I don’t know exactly, but you ran off so I must have done something to upset you.”

 

He lets James sit beside him. His body heat a stark contrast to the frigid breeze, but not unwelcome. An easy silence falls between them, and not for the first time Keith wonders why he lets James invoke so much inside him.

 

“Is it because I’m not Shiro?”

 

The question is dry, but the Paladin hears the fearful uncertainty in it. James doesn’t need to clarify to know what he means however, because Keith _knows_.

 

He gets James too.

 

“What? No, of course not. Gross.” He laughs out, trying unsuccessfully to ease the atmosphere. James doesn’t take the bait, nor does he meet Keith’s eyes.

 

“You just always seemed to pay attention to him. Everyone thought it was serious between you two.”

 

James seems too dejected to not be sincere, looking down and twirling a daisy between his fingers.

 

“Everyone including you?” His attention is drawn to the inky black sky, the endless stars he knows are there but diluted by light pollution. James never answers, but he doesn’t have to for Keith to understand. “Maybe one time I had wanted that. But I think I was just in love with the idea of Shiro. Turns out we’re not meant to be.”

 

“You don’t sound to bothered by that.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

James seems to sober slightly, looking towards the sky as well. He wears a mischievous smile, Keith notes, before his deep eyes settle on him.

 

“I can see why though.I mean, he’s a good guy, very easy on the eyes.”

 

There is a tease there that eases away the rest of the tension, but Keith isn’t one to let James get away with being the only one with a retort.

 

“Sounds like you want to be with him?”

 

“Nah,” he says, scrunching his nose, “feels good where I’m at.”

 

The words tilt something in Keith and suddenly he’s afraid. This is the closest they’ve gotten to talking about their feelings. What feelings, Keith isn’t sure but to deny there isn’t _something_ between them would be a downright lie.

 

And when James tucks his hair behind his ear, there is an unspoken question between them that has Keith throwing caution to the wind, not wanting to let fear guide him, but careful excitement. He nods as the pilot leans in.

 

Their first kiss is kind and chaste, yet it has James licking his lips with his eyes closed in bliss like he just had a decadent candy when he pulls away. And he’s not sure who moves first, but their second kiss is open mouthed and passionate. James tastes of champagne, but he’s too overwhelmed with new desires and euphoria to really care.

 

James doesn’t do anything half assed, and the perfectionist in him has Keith moaning and his toes curling at the way the pilot works his mouth.

 

When they pull away again for air, Keith follows, not wanting to let go just yet because after all his denial and confusion, kissing James just felt right.

 

Things seems to straighten after that.

 

James breathes deeply through his nose, a feel good _‘better than I imagined,’_ ghosted over Keith’s lips as they haven’t moved far away.

 

He’s taken aback, looking at James with wide eyes, “You imagined us kissing?”

 

The pilot sways slightly, eyes still closed but Keith catches the intoxicated _‘fuck yeah’_ before James passes out on his shoulder.

 

He blinks, reaching his arm around James to keep him from falling further, but deciding that he doesn’t mind the company, asleep or otherwise.

 

And besides, Keith feels a whole lot better with James in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *bonus*
> 
> Lance snickers at the image he just posted to social media. Proud of his work, he knows this will be trending in no time. 
> 
> It’s not everyday you find the Black Paladin and leader of the MFEs swapping spit and if Lance happened to snap a pic, he was only just doing what needed to be done to satisfy the masses. 
> 
> “I’m going to give you a head start,” A voice calls out to him, “run.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> Pidge gestures over her shoulder, not looking away from her computer where she sits on the couch. Lance looks in the direction she pointed, and hastily tries to make an escape as an angry Keith hurdles over the couch with his trusty blade in his hand. 
> 
> “Get back here!”
> 
> —-
> 
> Find me on tumblr @notkunfetti


End file.
